


Widdle Baby

by tymewarps



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Not really nsap but yknow), Accidental Baby Acquisition, Age Regression/De-Aging, All i want is to see my idols doing fun cute things okay yall, Also dan is kind of a brat, Arin is the natural father figure, Brian is done with his bullshit, Craigslist, Crying, Curses, Cute, Dan turns into a toddler lol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone else is along for the ride, Father Figures, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Is this self-ind?, Judge me all you want I just want more fluff, Magic, Magical Accidents, Memory Loss, Men Crying, Mental Regression, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Potions Accident, References to Drugs, Self-Indulgent, Teamwork, There's A Tag For That, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for some reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tymewarps/pseuds/tymewarps
Summary: Dan drinks a weird magic potion and turns into a toddler. Antics ensue.This will be taking requests! If you'd like to submit a prompt that these characters can get into, I'll probably write it. This is planned to have 7 chapters, all being a day in the week that Dan is under the effects of the potion. The first two chapters are plot setup, but there will be 5 request spots!
Relationships: Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Shopping on Craigslist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121826) by [Old45s (captainpororo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpororo/pseuds/Old45s). 



> Be careful what you wish for!
> 
> Gotta be honest, this was loosely inspired by captainpororo's Blue Moon, but as I kept writing, the plots became less similar by the line. Still, that's what prompted me to write this, so credit to them for that heartwarming story!
> 
> Also no, this is not a ship centered fic. Adult characters can have a background relationship if requested but pedophilia won't be tolerated. This isn't a kink/DDLG fic, but if you want to view it as Agere- the coping mechanism type -feel free to. That isn't what the story is about, but if you find comfort in that type of thing, feel free to interpret it that way.
> 
> Also the first chapter has a lot of timeskips, which is not typical for my writing but might be implemented in other chapters.
> 
> Thanks! I'm probably going to hell after writing this :)

"So Dan, what are we doing today?"

For Dan, it had started out like any typical Power Hour session; a simple activity, some goofs and bits, and overall a fun time with his best friend. Arin slammed a wrapped gift box on the table with ease- as he did with any other item needed for that day -busting it open accidentally after using too much force. 

After messing around with the contents, the real entertainment began. Inside was what seemed to be a children's "potion" set, where you could mix different colored liquids to make funky colors. Dan had noticed the odd packaging, though. The glass vials of "magic" were seated in velvet lining around a wooden box. The polished box was clearly expensive, and ridiculously fancy for a toy. Dan grabbed a vial full of sickly purple slime, and popped the cork off to take a whiff.

"Eugh, this smells like ass dude!" he shifted the vial over to Arin, whose nose scrunched in disgust after inhaling the stench.

"Oh that's _nasty_. You should drink it, "Arin giggled. Dan scoffed in response, worried about safety more than anything else. "Look man," Arin held a plastic tag to Dan, which was brandished with bold red lettering and tiny handwritten notes, "it says everything that's in them; totally safe to drink. Take a swig!"

"Mmmm," Dan sighed, gazing with a deadpan look into the camera, "If you pay me $10, I'll do it. But if I barf everywhere, you'll have the pleasure of cleaning it up."

"Deal!"

-

After having filmed the Power Hour and a few Grumps episodes, it was time to head out of the office for the day. The sun's last lip of light was slowly being consumed by the land, leaving only the moon's dull light outside. They didn't intend to stay as long as they did, but figured they could get more work done. Matt and Ryan offered to stay and edit, Barry was just up to hang out, and Brian was staying an extra hour to get paperwork done, so it made sense to stay around for a bit longer.

Dan lounged on the couch as Arin went about cleaning up the gaming equipment into boxes and bins around the room. Dan's stomach was admittedly not doing great, but it wasn't too unsettled, so he tried to push through the faint throbbing pain. He felt sleepier than typical; almost having a hard time articulating his thoughts correctly.

"Dan? You doing okay over there?" Arin snapped Dan out of his muddled head.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I was talking to you, and you kind of just zoned out. Did that drink make you sick?" Arin asked with guilt hinted in his voice.

"Oh uh..." Dan wasn't sure how to explain, "I'm feeling kinda funny. Could you maybe get uh, some ibuprofen and water?" his stomach gurgled uncomfortably as he talked.

Arin sprang from his crouched position, and in a squeaky voice shouted, "At your service, Sir Daniel!" with a mocking tone. He always knew how to cheer Dan up. Speaking of which, why was Dan so happy suddenly? His head felt fluffy; like cotton candy. He started to fidget with his thumbs methodically and swung his legs gently. Something felt off, but Arin was gone at that point, and he didn't really want to get up. Dan softly closed his eyes, hoping the funny feeling would pass.

-

Arin emerged back into the recording room with a cup of pills and a fresh water bottle, a smile on his face. He had an exceptional time Grumping, even more so than usual that day. He just hoped Dan wouldn't be too sick, since he seemed to have had lots of fun as well until his stomach started acting up.

"Hey, I got the medi-"

Arin stopped in his tracks, completely frozen with confusion. His mouth plopped open as he stared at where Dan had been sitting. The pill cup was gently released from his grip, dropping without a sound to the carpet. He was speechless.

In the spot where Dan had been curled up in a blanket now sat a small boy, possibly about three or four years old at the most. The boy's chest was covered loosely with Dan's normal-sized clothing, along with the blanket creating a fabric mountain around his small frame. Yet, Arin wasn't dumb; he'd recognize those glittering hazel eyes anywhere. It was Dan- somehow as a child.

"Uh- I..."

"Ar?" the pipsqueak voice popped out from under the blankets suddenly, as the young Dan gnawed at his thumb mindlessly.

"W- what the fuck? How are you?" Arin tried to calm his breathing, but ultimately dropped the (luckily still sealed) water bottle to the ground with a quizzical huff. He stumbled backwards, eyes widened. He couldn't process what had even happened. "The potion..."

"Arin," Dan held his hands out and wiggled his fingers experimentally as an anxious look appeared on his face. "Wha' happened?"

"Danny," Arin swallowed, "How did you- what did you do?" Shit. That came out wrong; he wasn't trying to accuse the boy of anything. His mind was wrapped in shock.

He couldn't take back his words quick enough, though, as Danny began sniffling. Tears formed in his wide eyes as he looked away in shame.

"Aw shit," Arin mumbled, approaching Danny carefully as gathering the ball of blankets and boy into his much larger arms. Danny immediately leaned his wild mop of hair onto Arin while gripping onto his hairy arms like he was his life support. The sniffling grew louder, even with Arin trying to stroke Dan's hair to calm him. After a few tears and hiccupping, the boy seemed to calm as just as quickly as when he got upset in the first place, but still kept his death grip on Arin's warm body. Arin continued to pet his hair.

"You're like a pillow. You're so soffffftttt..." Danny mused sleepily, a silly grin cracking on his face.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying my pillow-ness," Arin said, shock having slightly passed over him, "but I have to get up and find some help, okay?"

"No!" Danny whined, "Stay! You're... Not mad, are you?"

Arin huffed sadly, what was he going to do now? "No, no! I promise I'm not mad at you Danny, I just was a bit surprised. Hm, how about this: You stay here in the blanket for just a minute, and we can play after. How does that sound?"

"Fine," Dan pouted. Arin held back an 'aww' at how adorable toddler-Dan was acting.

-

"Hey Brian?"

Brian shifted in his work desk, glancing at the clock before swiveling around to meet a worried looking Arin. Curiosity peaked in him immediately; Arin only had that look on his face when something really bad happened.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"God, am I really that obvious?" Arin chuckled, "You're not gonna believe me, even if I told you. Just come and take a look with me." Now he was concerned. That was way too vague for Brian's comfort. Arin didn't exactly want anyone to know what had happened, but Brian seemed the most capable of fixing the problem. He was a scientist, and the only one in the Grump office with a kid. He'd have to ask him if he still kept a pair of extra clothes for Audrey at the office.

"Uh, okay?"

They speed-walked to the Grump room- which wasn't far away anyway -and Arin creaked the door open to allow Brian inside. Brian's face dropped at the sight; Child Danny picking at his nails as he stared into space. His eyes popped open wide to greet Brian, and his small body shot up. A giddy grin was plastered on the boy's face.

"Bri!"

Arin leaned next to him, whispering in his ear, "Please don't freak out, you might scare him."

Arin noticed Brian's thick swallow as his hands shook, but the older man kept his composure. "Hey Danny, how are you?" he said in the most unsuspecting voice, looking completely calm as he strolled to Danny, flopping on the couch next to him. He jumped slightly as Dan dove onto his lap, tee-shirt and jeans wrapped haphazardly across his body. Brian turned to stare at Arin, who cracked a nervous smile in response.

"M' good! Tummy feels funny though," the boy lisped as he lay half in blankets and half on Brian. Brian could feel the warmth of the boy's stomach; definitely a bit too warm.

"So you wanna explain, Arin?" Brian's lips were pressed tight as he stared in awe of the rambunctious Dan in his lap.

Arin took a deep breath, "Well, I don't know. He said he had a stomachache and kept zoning out, so I went to get him some medicine," he gestured at the water bottle and spilled pill container at the ground, "but when I came back he was... like that." 

Dan was curled up, resting obliviously on Brian as he asked, "Well what did he eat to make his stomach hurt? You don't just magically turn into a babbling toddler for no reason."

"Hey!" Danny chirped, his eyes still closed, "M' not babblin' at all!"

Arin thought for a moment as Brian tugged Danny a tad closer, trying to comfort the pipsqueak. "Well, we did drink some gross stuff on the Power Hour, but he seemed fine for a few hours after he drank it." He grimaced at the thought of those potions. They couldn't have been real, could they? Panic began to bubble inside as he failed to remember when or where he bought the magic set.

"Was it those potion things? Can you get them out?"

"Yeah, but I want to know; how are you being so calm about this? I mean this is basically proof of magic, that usually would freak someone like you out."

"Whatever this is, it's not magic. Everything has a scientific explanation; and I am certainly far from fine. Now go fetch that stuff!"

-

Arin returned with the remnants of their Power Hour adventure; the wooden box, its contents, and the crumpled instructional manual. He was pleased to find Brian sitting next to a Danny in better-fitting clothes. It seemed like one of younger Audrey's outfits that she'd out-grown, being an old fleece Yoshi shirt and plain pajama pants. Dan's eyes were half-closed as he leaned against the pile of blankets from before, one blink away from falling asleep. The gamer strolled quietly towards the center table to place the items down.

"Hey, thank you for dressing him. I really didn't want to deal with that," Arin chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, I've seen his dick before." Brian smirked, "Now let me see those directions." Arin scoffed mockingly.

Brian leaned back into the fluff of pillows and read. Arin stared intently, holding his hands behind his back in an effort to cause his nerves. The man suddenly paused his reading, eyebrows shooting up. "Arin, please tell me you looked at what you were buying when you got this."

"Uh... would you be mad if I said no?"

Brian's face dropped as a sigh slipped out of his mouth. "Arin, this was made in the 1900's. It says it was protected by some family for generations. It literally says in bright red letters to not use these unless it's an emergency." He held up the card, and in tiny lettering, it detailed the origin of the box and its uses. "How the fuck did you think this was a kids toy?"

"Don't swear in front of him! And I don't know! You know I don't read tutorials; I just thought it was some handmade toy. The whole theme of the episode was trying weird products from Craigslist!"

"YOU MADE HIM DRINK SOMETHING YOU BOUGHT OFF OF CRAIGSLIST?!" Brian shouted in disbelief. Danny whined loudly, which caused the arguing to cease. The poor kid looked like he might pass out at any second, with tired bags under his eyes and a pouting lip. Dan itched at his clothes and blankets that held him snug as tears welded in his eyes. He tried talking, but couldn't seem to form the right words, so tiny whimpers popped out instead.

Arin tsked, and made his way to Danny's side of the couch. He crouched and flung his arms open as an offering for a hug. Dan gratefully took the offer, flying into Arin's arms and stuffing his face into his shoulder.

"Sorry, Danny," Brian mumbled, slightly embarrassed about loosing his temper.

"Hey don't worry about it," Arin reassured, "I was provoking you." Dan shifted to get more comfortable, now sitting completely in Arin's lap. "I guess you could say he's a _sexy widdle baby_ now, huh?"

"A dream come true," Brian laughed sarcastically, "Well there is _some_ good news. This spell apparently only lasts a week. He'll get younger mentally the more stressed he gets, which is probably why he's trying to suck on your thumb right now."

Arin quirked an eyebrow, glancing to tiny-Dan who was trying to turn around in his lap, grabbing at Arin's fingers with his lips parted. He managed to push a thumb into his mouth, only to have Arin yank it back out.

"Ew, Dan!" he chuckled, ruffling the confused boy's hair. "Fingers aren't for eating." 

Brian smiled fondly at Dan's confused stare. His eyes were wide and unfocused, but full of trust for the people helping him. "Well, do you think we should introduce him to the others?"


	2. Panic! at the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is introduced to the gang! When all seems well, things go awry in a flash.

Dan was wrapped snuggly in a fluffy blanket, far too big for his small mass. The extra fabric hung low like a spider web from Arin's hands, which were wrapped around the boy. Danny's head rested on the gamer's shoulder as he sucked his own thumb, eyes wide with wonder as he stared at Brian. The two men were carrying the bundle of Danny to the main editing bay, preparing the meeting with the rest of the crew.

As Brian rounded the corner, Arin stopped in his tracks. From the corner of his eye he could see a few desks, along with a few employees chatting nearby, but he was too far away for any of them to notice the small child in his hands. Brian gave him a smirk before heading out to the group, leaving Arin in gleeful hiding.

"Hey guys, you about to head out?" Brian made casual conversation. It was about the time to leave work for most of them.

Matt spoke up, catching on immediately. "Yeah, what's up? Arin shit his pants or something?" Ryan, who was seated next to him flashed a smile. Barry and Jory raised their eyebrows in interest while Ross swiveled his office chair over to the commotion. Everyone else had gone home for the day, including Suzy, who was at her and Arin's house.

Arin thought for a moment about what her reaction to Danny would be. _Wait... Maybe she could run to the store and grab some supplies so Brian can stay. I'll have to text her._

"Surprisingly, no, Matt. Remember when Dan drank that kids magic drink on the Power Hour today?"

"Yeah, is he sick?" Ross asked, pity in his voice. It wasn't an outrageous assumption, as Dan easily got ill from most foods, let alone things of questionable edibility.

"You could say something along the lines of that," Brian chuckled, "Turns out everything I know about science is a lie. Arin, come on out!"

Arin stumbled into view, Danny obscured in the bundle as everyone else stared at him in confusion.

"Hey guys," Arin started, "Check this out!" He shuffled the blanket off of Dan's face and tilted his body into view of the group. Danny's eyes were flushed with sleep, but still flickered around to look at the crew's shocked faces. His thumb was hooked in his mouth, drool covering it like chocolate on a ice cream sundae. A he gave few rapid blinks before shifting into Arin's grasp more in nervousness.

"Holy shit dude," Ryan was the first to speak.

"Oh my god, he's so..." Ross trailed off.

"CUTE!" Jory finished. He blushed when everyone jumped. "Oops, didn't mean to shout..."

"Who wants to hold him first?"

-

Everyone seemed to want to coddle Dan; Matt and Barry practically begged to hold the squirming ball of curls, even though neither had ever showed a liking to small children before. They decided to all plop onto the nearby rug in a circle formation, with Danny in the middle.

Danny nibbled on his Yoshi shirt as he was placed closest to Arin. Arin shook his head, a hiding his grin as he slowly coaxed the fleece out of the kid's mouth.

"So," Barry began, "how did this happen again?"

Brian smirked, "Well Arin thought it was a good idea for Danny to drink some decades old, homemade potion he found on Craigslist. That's how."

Everyone turned to Arin, whose grin dropped with the sweat that was beading on his forehead. "Hey now! It wasn't that simple, I-"

"Yeah it was Arin, shut up for a second."

The gamer sputtered as Matt giggled across from him. Ross whispered an 'of course,' palm being raised to his face in embarrassment for his friend. "It'll last a week," Brian sighed, "and as cute as he may seem, he's a handful."

"Hey!" Danny squeaked. Jory practically squealed, shifting closer to the toddler.

"You're so cute as a kid, Danny!" Dan blinked owlishly before shoving his tongue past his lips and squinting his eyes. Jory looked like a cartoon character; his lips trembling trying to hide a loving smile.

"Move over Jory," Ryan joked, playfully shoving him away and gathering Dan into his beefy arms. "Papa's in town!"

Danny naturally leaned into his touch, stifling high-pitched giggles when Ryan fluffed his curls around. Matt scooched to his co-host, holding his arms out to Danny. Danny crawled across Ryan's lap, and plopped into Matt's with a content sigh. Ryan mocked being heartbroken, but the kid's face was too smooshed into Matt to view the display.

Barry and Brian chuckled, before Ross piped up in a much thicker-than-usual Australian accent.

"Oy Danny-boy! Don't ignore Ross!" Dan let out a yelp at the sharp sound of Ross yelling, muffled by Matt's shirt. He tentatively leaned out of the lean man's touch to peer at Ross. He beamed at Ross' silly expression, and busted into laugher that bubbled through his throat.

Arin slid over to Matt to place his hand upon Dan's chin as his laughed. Dan continued to laugh jovially until another tiny yelp slipped out of him. All body movement ceased in the child as he stared blankly at Arin. Matt quirked an eyebrow at Arin. The tension immediately grew thick, as did the silence in the room.

Danny started bawling. Matt gasped and stared into nothingness before whipping his head around in panic. He (as gently as he could) shoved the crying Dan off of his lap.

"Woah, what happened?!" Jory said, voice filled with immediate concern. None of them but Brian had much experience with young children.

"He- uh," Matt stuttered, "I think he pissed on me!" The lean gamer's expression turned sour as he stared at the small, but noticeable wet patch on his pants.

"Oh shit," Barry cursed. Danny just continued to cry as Brian scooped him into his arms.

"Definitely, I can change him. I don't really know how young he is, but the booklet said stress can make him turn younger mentally. Matt, you can go clean yourself off. Arin, can you get someone to go on that shopping trip?" Brian breathed raggedly as he attempted to bounce Danny in his arms.

"Uh, yeah okay!" Arin shouted back to Brian, who was already exiting the room. "I'll call Suzy, does anyone want to like... go with her to get supplies?"

"I can," Ross mumbled, "I kind of caused it anyway." Ryan slapped him on the arm. "Ow, what the fuck Ryan?!"

"Shut up, nobody caused it. He's a literal baby dude!"

"Okay, but I'll still go. The store 3 blocks down I assume?" Arin nodded in response, stepping into the hall to contact Suzy.

Arin pulled his phone out, letting go a nervous breath he forgot he was holding as Suzy answered on the second ring.

"Hey hon, what's up? Shouldn't you be coming home soon?"

Arin cleared his throat, still barely able to hear Dan's hiccupping from a few rooms down the hallway. "Hey Suz, we might have a small problem. I can't explain it, but nobody is injured, so don't freak out. I need you to meet Ross at the Walmart."

Suzy stuttered, "What? What's going on?"

Arin laughed pitifully, "Well, you won't believe me, but Dan turned into a baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request chapter comin' up soon! :D
> 
> Shameless P!ATD title parody... I'm honestly not super into their music or anything, just thought it was funny I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter, Dan will "meet" the others!


End file.
